


The Storm

by aliciatengu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciatengu/pseuds/aliciatengu





	1. Chapter 1

_不考虑时代、宗教背景，基本上所谓的魔法是个用来形容一些你所不知道的事情的词语，像是更深奥的知识，更厉害的发明，更精妙的创作。但有一点，基础魔法中所有的元素来源于其所依附的环境。 **[1]**_

_所以，既非外星之物，那大多，也就没什么可怕的了。_

时代大约往后三十年，就像所谓的科技产物的爆炸性发展，魔法这一概念在消沉了数个世纪后突然又在人类的社会中占据起了重要的作用。

习得魔法的人越来越多，但并不是所有人都有这个天赋。而魔法带来的方便则开始引起了这些普通之人的恐慌——

罪犯无法轻易被普通警察逮捕，因为作案不需要亲身在场。

警察感到挫败，因为有比他们更厉害的追踪者。

常人在平日的工作感到压力，因为天赋者似乎比他们更加讨人欢心。

 

于是，嫉妒在人群中蔓延。

 

但这里也有些人似乎有那么些不同。

 

 

“搞定了，Thor！把门打开，快点！老天，这地方简直一年比一年冷！”

Loki Odinson起床后花了整整一个小时才把车库前的通道扫除一条路来，这事本来应该由他的哥哥来做的——他们做过轮班表这种东西——但他的哥哥昨晚喝得太多，150磅[2]的体重摊在地上像一堆复活节岛的巨石，直到刚刚才爬进浴室。

Thor边擦着头发上的水边打开了门。Loki像只猫一样一下子从门缝里溜了进来，脱下保暖外衣甩掉上面沾上的雪花，抹了抹冻得已经没有知觉的红鼻子，接着往Thor赤裸的胸膛上砸了一拳。

“接下来的两天，这活都得你做。”他这么说完就跑进了厨房。

Thor Odinson看起来还有些懵，他揉了揉脑袋，把还湿漉漉的金发塞进耳朵后面，又透过门边的磨砂窗户往外眯着眼睛瞧了瞧。

“这雪大得像有人直接从天上往地上倒雪球。”他走进厨房的时候说道，“你这么早是要去哪？”

“上班。”Loki正往嘴里灌着热牛奶，他的上嘴唇那里留下了一条淡淡的白色奶渍，他说道，“我可不像某个失业在家的醉汉，我忙得很。因为就算是暴雪那些拥有神奇能力的家伙们也能正常工作，请假早就行不通了。”

“那你今天打算几点回来？又要加班？”

“不然呢？”Loki夸张地瞥了他一眼，然后叼起烤好的面包片，急匆匆地又从Thor身边跑了出去。

“你最好快点找到新工作，管他是保镖还是保安，总有你们这些当过警察的人可以做的。”他咬字不清，又因为跑上跑下带着些气音。

不过一两分钟的时间，他就已经重新套上羽绒外套，在Thor还没找到机会接上话的时候冲进了车库。

Thor听到了汽车引擎发动的声音和哐当的车库门运转时的声音，他把Loki丢在流理台上的杯子放进了水槽里，打开冰箱寻找了一番拿出两片培根和一个鸡蛋来。他在牛奶和果汁之间抉择了会，接着干脆从架子上取了一罐啤酒。

他的手机塞在他的牛仔裤后面的口袋里，铃声有些烦人，于是他干脆把它扔到了冰箱里。

直到沉默地做完早饭，吃完自己的那份又连同Loki留下的餐具一起洗干净后，他才擦擦手接起了电话。

“喂，我今天请假。”还没等电话那头的人说什么，Thor就自顾自地说起来，“我要给Loki弄晚饭，没时间。”

“不，别想说服我。我说过今天请假。”似乎电话那头的人被惹恼了，嚷嚷声从电话这头都能听见，而Thor却坚持道。

第三次说服对方无果后他干脆掐断了通话，又把电话扔进了冰箱。

接着他在厨房里绕了一圈，打开橱柜门，拿出里面的调料、麦片、果酱挨个看了一遍，把快要吃完的东西记了下来，再贴在餐桌上。

Thor走回楼上。Loki的房间难得没有锁门，大概是走得太匆忙的缘故。出于好奇他伸出手将门推开了一条缝，但却还是在踏进半只脚的时候打住了自己的念头。

并没有什么好看的，他想道。

他回到自己的房里，跨过地上散乱的被子和两只枕头，把Loki扔在床上的睡衣用衣架撑好放到了浴室的门后，再把没盖上盖子的香水瓶子收好放在床头的照片旁边，扔掉桌上和地上的酒瓶。

等到他把全部的东西弄妥当又把房子上下打扫一遍后已经是快要中午的时候。

 

门铃在他刚走到门边的时候响起，意料之中的事情。

他打开门后看到一个红头发的女人裹着一件黑色的紧身皮大衣，雪打在她的脸上和嘴唇上，看起来够呛，但他却没有让女人进门的意思。

可女人也不说什么，她转身向身后守在车里的男人偏头示意了一下。男人小跑着赶忙送过来一个箱子。

Thor看着那个黑色的像是棺材一样的东西砸在他的脚边，正好挡住了他关门的动作。

“快点结束，总比你弟弟明天还要受这暴风雪的罪好。”她说道，但因为嘴唇的颤抖而有稍许的不流利。

Thor低着头看着那个黑箱子，用脚不客气地踢了两下。

而女人在丢给他这么个东西后就离开了。

箱子里是什么，Thor再清楚不过。

 

今年的雪比往年的都大，像是拼了命地想把这座城市掩埋起来。

Thor选了一件绒里的皮夹克，他把散在肩上的金发绑了起来，扎成了一个低矮的马尾，又戴上一顶棒球帽，这帽子是Loki去年给他买的，算是生日礼物中的一个。

他拎着箱子徒步走了大约四个小时，等到目的地的时候天已经黑了下来。女人给他准备了一个房子，但并不是用来住人的。他伸展着冻僵的手指，掏了好几次才把房门钥匙从上衣口袋里拿出来。房间里没有灯光，没有家具，没有暖气，只有吱吱作响的地板和褪色起皮的墙壁。他在二楼找了个位置，费了点功夫在用来封窗户的木板上开了一个洞。

棺材样的箱子里是把狙击枪，因为使用多次枪管上有些划痕。Thor花了不到二十秒的时间装好武器，在把枪口架在木板的洞口上对着瞄准镜调整了下角度后就放松了下来。他拉过箱子坐在上面。

思考了下后从夹克内侧的口袋里拿出手机。他拨通了Loki的电话。在等待对方接起电话的过程中他有些紧张，想着对方肯定又会以工作繁忙而直接挂断就有些沮丧，但Loki这次倒没有这么做。看来是刚忙完一个案子，Loki拿着电话靠在椅子上长长舒了一口气，Thor也跟着呼出气来。

“你打给我什么事？”

“没什么特殊的，就是在想明天晚上你要是有空我们出去吃个饭怎么样，或者我给你做？”

“得了吧，你什么时候做过饭？”Loki笑道，不过这只是打趣的说法，看来他的心情真的很好。

“而且暴风雪的势头不会停。”

“要是停了呢？”

“停了我给你做顿好的。”

Thor想了想说道：“再加一个吻。”

“你说了算。”

于是Thor咧开嘴角，笑得快把眼睛眯了起来。

“我晚点去你公司门口等你，记得等我。”

他没在意Loki后面又嚷嚷了什么，便心满意足地把电话收回那个靠近胸口的夹克口袋里。

接着，他花了很长一段时间等待。

闭着眼睛就连呼吸也缓慢得快要停止。

然而，就在他睁开眼的时候，一道光亮从洞里射了进来，照在他蓝色的眼睛上，眼睛好像在发着慑人的光芒。

那道光在Thor身后的墙壁上印出一道长长的影子，它移动着，很快便消失不见。

Thor就在这不过转瞬间端起了枪，他屏住呼吸，按在扳机上的手指缓慢细微地摩擦着那根金属，而另一只托住枪管的手如坚石一般一动不动。

而就在不远处响起汽车上锁的短促鸣叫的刹那，他扣动扳机。

 

接下来，便是冬日风雪中的寂静。

 

Thor收拾好箱子，把它扔到了后院里。

会有人回收这个麻烦的东西，所以他并不担心。

他在雪依然下着的时候悄悄离开屋子，走在马路上的时候不久，雪开始融化变成了滴滴答答的雨。

就像前几天天气预报说的那样，是场看起来一时半会停不下来的细雨。

 

红发的女人看着眼前的男人把黑箱子收进后备箱里，回到车上的时候那个男人依然有些莫名的激动。男人动了动嘴唇，最后还是忍不住说了出来，他握在方向盘上的手扣着上面的皮套：“我从来没看到过有人能做到这样！我是说他太厉害了！天呀！”他扶了扶眼镜，又发出了赞叹，“他真的不会什么魔法吗？！”

男人意识到自己一时的嘴快而像被掐住了喉咙一样发出吸气的声音。

女人挑了挑眉毛，她一直看到男人的心里开始发毛才拍了拍副驾上的操作台。男人赶忙发动车辆。

“他不会魔法。”路到一半的时候女人说道，“他只是有比常人更出色的直觉，除了对一个人以外。”

“但他居然能在那样恶劣的环境下打中目标，就算有新型的枪械支撑，但他也太厉害了啊！”男人似乎还是不敢相信。

但女人却冷淡地打断了他的话，说道：“别把他当成什么英雄。或许他从警局辞职前是个敬职敬责的好枪手，但现在的他完全不同。”

“可我们此时不都是为了抓住那些为非作歹的施法者这一个目标才组成团队的吗？为了让那些家伙看看我们这些普通人的厉害！”男人说起话来就像个孩子。

“不，他可不一样。”女人笑了起来，“就算政府彻底被那些耍弄魔法的人占据而变得一无是处也和他无关。

“他不是什么英雄，从头到尾，他会保护的只有他的那个亲生弟弟而已。”

女人发出了哼气般的笑声。

 

[1]关于魔法的概念参考资料来源：Guiley, R. E. (Foreword by Kraig, D. M.) 2006. _The Encyclopedia of Magic and Alchemy_.

[2]设定采用官方Blake的体重。


	2. Chapter 2

过去，希腊的梭伦有句话说人的幸福只有在死后才能决定，活着的时候所谓的幸福最多只能称之为幸运。究其原因则是因为人的命运因为漫长的寿命而无法预计。

那么按此理解的话，所有活着的人大概和那只薛定谔的猫的状态是有些类似地夹杂在幸与不幸之间吧。

而亦有人在人生最幸运之时选择了自杀来获得幸福。

 

Thor曾做过一件和这差不多的事情。

 

那是在他二十一岁的时候，Loki十岁。

拥有魔法是种天赋，但使用魔法就跟学习绘画或是演奏乐器一样，即使再有天赋，除去少数人，大部分人也是要经历训练这一过程的。魔法是通过意识操控元素的机制，在能将意识反馈于外表的现象之前，魔法只是脑中单纯的信号。

Loki正于十岁时将这种信号转变成对外界元素的影响。

Thor是第一个发现这件事的人，也是唯一一个。对于Thor来说，Loki是他人生中最大的幸运，而在双亲离世的现实中，他和Loki相依为命已经过了约莫三年的时间。虽然中间不断有亲人帮助，但即便如此，本来就不常联系的亲人也只不过是善良的外人而已。Thor急迫地希望能从警校顺利毕业，得到一份能养活他和Loki两人的工作。

而当他这一梦想就快要得以实现的时候，现实再次给了他残酷的一击。

在普通人群中一直有个传闻，说拥有魔法的人不仅能随意降下风暴这样可怕的灾祸，就连性情也会变得奇怪。

于是会使用魔法的Loki变成了一个异类。

魔法仿佛变成了一个无法摧毁的屏障将他和Loki隔了开来。

——Loki开始变成了他的不幸。

但那时候并没有想要对Loki做什么的想法，只不过自私地希望Loki能重新变回普通人。

而命运女神终于玩笑般地在此时眷顾了Thor。

一场意外造成了Loki的大面积失血，稀有的血型让就在一旁的Thor变成了唯一的救星。

血液是种特殊的液体，正如和Faust博士定下契约的恶魔这样说道[1]。

滴血为誓这样的做法自古就是一种庄重的仪式。而血液所代表的是身份。

当Thor的血液流于Loki体内的时候，Loki便不再是原本的Loki了。

自醒来以后，他再也无法使用魔法。

Thor在病床旁的椅子上脱力地感到有些庆幸起来。

 

至此，他的幸福被保存了下来。

 

 

这件事发生的十五年后，他和Loki的关系已经无法简单地判断。

他们是亲兄弟，也是违背人世道德存在的情侣。至于成为情侣的契机或是理由并不是简单的世人所谓的“说法”就能一言带过的，但对Thor来说这里面总有着一些想要补偿的隐隐欲想。

 

Loki的同事见过Thor一两次，对这个人的印象基本上也只有魁梧的身躯和面对Loki时那甜得发腻的笑脸。而今天碰巧再次见到的时候对方则换上了一副愁苦的表情。

Loki从办公室出来的时候已经是将近晚上的十点多。他急匆匆地套上围巾，手里拿着出门时穿的羽绒外衣，拐着一把黑色长柄伞走出了大门。

他的哥哥坐在花坛的大理石围栏上，冲着他招了招手。

“怎么了？你一副好像吃坏肚子的样子是怎么回事？暴风雪也停了，你也赢了赌局，你该高兴才对啊。”他打着伞站在Thor身前，看着对方趁四下无人的时候抬起手来捏了捏自己另一只垂在边上的手。

“这两天的暴风雪听说是一个失恋的强大魔法师招来的。”说着Thor哼了一声说道，“听说魔法这种能力，强者决定弱者，弱者无法干预强者，也没法干预，因为根本打不过。放在正常人类社会中，大家可以讨论民主之类的话题，但是在魔法的社会里似乎就不行呢。虽然有所谓的机构做了些管理魔法师上的事，但那完全就是一堆垃圾。”

“所以你因为这种荒唐的灾难而感到愤怒了吗？”

“是厌……”Thor顿了下，他皱着眉突然想到Loki也曾拥有魔法。

然而Loki却弯下腰，吻了吻Thor的唇。

他看出了Thor的心思，坦然地说道：“你我都是普通人，没什么不同。”

“那今晚按照约定——”Thor很快变得高兴起来。

“我已经按照约定给过你一个吻了。”Loki跟着笑起来，说道。

“嗯，我知道。”

 

“放开我，Thor！”Loki毫无招架之力地扭动着身体，但无法挣脱Thor手臂的束缚，而即使他的手能向后抓住Thor的脖子，但如此只能让他们显得更紧密。他坐在Thor的腿上，听到对方吮吸自己后颈处脊椎骨的声音，看到面前的他的得意之作已经被吃得一干二净，就连盘中的酱汁都不剩多少，只剩下一点西兰花和胡萝卜片——Thor始终都对蔬菜喜爱不起来。

“我记得你并不讨厌这样，Loki。”Thor又吻了吻他的下颚骨说道。他凭一只手臂就能仅仅圈住Loki，而另一只手则开始钻进Loki仍然穿着的围裙之下，隔着高级衬衫揉捏起对方的乳尖来。

Thor总在这种事情急迫且强硬，任何理由都无法撼动他的决心。

Loki原本想起明早还有一个会议要开，而此时已是凌晨这种事情，但话还没到他的嘴边，他就觉得没意思地吞了回去。

他是Thor迷恋的对象，换言之是Thor的软肋。那么想要夺得主动权，与其硬抢，不如让事情快点结束。Loki利用着Thor对他的宠爱想道。

于是他交互双腿。

Thor察觉到他的欲望，松了松手臂，正好是能让Loki转个身的范围。

解开围裙下的衬衫，褪下裤子，能让臀部露出来。

而Thor充满蛮劲的吻正吮吸着Loki的舌头，甚至到了有些发疼的地步。

分开的时候，Thor看到Loki正舔舐着自己残留在嘴唇上的津液，他抵在张开的嘴角上的舌尖像是游走的狡猾蛇类一样，只能让人窥见偶尔的踪迹。

越发心痒起来。

Loki总是喜欢玩这种游戏，把他当成了一只肥美的鱼一样，只等待着拉扯起鱼竿一瞬间的快感与满足。

Thor笑了笑，用了十分的力道将Loki的头猛地按了下来。嘴唇相撞，Loki来不及收起的牙齿刮破了Thor下唇内侧的肉。但Thor却毫不在意，他趁着Loki发出疼痛的呼声的时候，一口气解开了自己的腰带，拉下拉链，将弹出的性器抵在了对方的臀间。

感受着像是要被夹住的快感，以及被散发着高热温度的丝滑布料摩擦的舒爽，Thor此时才终于发出了一声呼气。

他不着急扯开Loki的围裙，而是摸索着Loki的肌肤，从胸侧的肋骨到凹陷的腰肌，再到轻微凸出的腹肌，从肚脐走了一圈，才顺着蜷曲的柔软阴毛一路往下。手指贴着皮肤插进毛发里，很快就碰到被稍许粗硬的毛发包围的性器。

他轻轻捏着饱满的阴囊往上提了一下，结果Loki也跟着哼出声往上抬了抬身体。

再搓揉柱体的时候，对方则放松腰腹，很快地又舒缓下来。

Thor满足了一会Loki，但很快就继续往里探进手指。他的手绕过阴囊，摩擦过敏感的会阴，带着让人惊叫的电流，终是停在了那个紧闭的入口。

而此时，Loki以着一种可以说是羞耻的姿势高抬起腰坐在了Thor的手臂上。因为紧张而小腿绷紧，因为穴口被入侵的熟悉感与期待感而兴奋，因为想要扳回一局而不甘心。

而一切等到Thor抽出手指，将润滑剂涂抹于湿热的缝隙中的时候突然随之崩塌。

脑子里什么都不剩下，只有已知接下来将要发生的事的时候心里的涨大感。

屏息等待，甚至眼圈因此泛红。

“Thor——”随后是长长的一声呢喃的呼唤，话在嘴边，又随着Thor的吻被顶回了口腔，声音在胸腔里颤动。

“别说话。”Thor的声音有些艰难地被识别出来。

窗外的雨依然淅淅沥沥的下着，没什么风，屋顶瓦廊下的排水管积满了水正滴滴答答地发出轻微的响声。干燥温热的房间就像被隔开的密闭空间，只有接连的急促喘息声和偶尔漏出来的呻吟配合着如同与野兽交合时的大力冲撞，拍打声像是在宣告领地一般将外界的杂乱全部隔离。

只有Loki，只要Loki。

如果能将这一切维持下去就好了。

Thor感到头顶被温热的触感覆上。

——Loki正在亲吻他的头顶。

 

[1]《浮士德》中文翻译使用上海译文出版社钱春绮先生的译本。


End file.
